Girlfriend
by kazehaya fajara
Summary: Hinata adalah salah satu cewek populer di sekolah tapi dia tidak seperti lainnya sampai halnya munculnya anak baru, yang akan harus mengubahnya dan perubhan itu akan menjadi konflik antara hinata dan garra
1. Chapter 1

Hinata menjadi salah satu cewek satelit yang paling populer di sekolah.

Versi dirinya yang dulu mulai menghilang termakan kepura-puraan yang ia lakukan.

Ia semakin kehilangan versi dirinya ketika ada anak baru yang kebetulan berada pada kelas yang sama dengan pacarnya.

Hinata kehilangan kepercayaan dari Gaara.

akankah Hinata kembali pada versi dirinya yang dulu sementara ia mulai menyukai teman-teman satelitnya.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Aku kadang memimpikan untuk menjadi cewek satelit yang mengintari planet indah bernama Ino Yamanaka −cewek populer di sekolah sekaligus pacar Sasuke. Aku pikir semua itu hanya akan berakhir menjadi bunga tidur, tapi ini nyata. Aku menghabiskan makan siang ku di atas meja cewek populer, di Konoha Gakuen kadang ada yang sedikit berbeda, semua perkumpulan memiliki tempat khusus, seperti meja para virtuoso, meja para cheers, dan meja para olahragawan sekolah. Di atas semua itu yang paling membanggakan ketika kau duduk di dalam perkumpulan cewek satelit yang populer.

Kehidupan sekolahku berubah drastis saat aku resmi menjadi pacar Sabaku Gaara −cowok yang tidak kalah keren dari Sasuke.

"Jadi ternyata si Neko Girl itu kehilangan kunci lokernya." Karin tertawa puas sebelum memakan french fries nya.

"Kau tidak pernah puas mengerjai si Neko Girl itu. Menyedihkan." Ino sangat berwibawa, tak heran semua cewek satelit menghargainya, termasuk aku.

"Lain kali kau buang saja kotak bentonya yang terlihat payah." Tenten menimpali, mencengkeram perutnya untuk menahan tawa "Aku baru tahu ada gadis SMA yang membawa kotak bento sekonyol itu. Kau tahu kan? Hahaha...bentuk kepala kucing."

Ino, Karin, Tenten membuat sedikit keributan dengan ledakan tawanya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan saja untuk menghormati. Sejujurnya aku ini sangat menyedihkan, aku kehilangan versi lama dari diri ku, dan kini sudah menjadi versi baru sebagai cewek satelit yang membicarakan penderitaan dari kalangan yang kurang populer, seolah aku lupa diri bahwa dulu aku berada dalam kalangan kurang populer dan pernah disakiti oleh cewek satelit −iya, ketika aku menemukan buku tugas ku berakhir di closet toilet. Siapa lagi yang melakukan?.

Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan agar satelitnya diam. Dan mereka diam.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino yang merasa agak aneh dengan sikap ku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, mengingat apa yang akan aku katakan. "Menurut mu, apa yang harus aku lakukan di acara aniversary pertama ku?"

mereka bertiga terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tidak terasa hubungan mu dan Gaara sudah berjalan satu tahun." Karin mengomentari.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta?" Tenten menyarankan.

"Pesta? Kedengarannya menarik juga. Tapi apa para cowok mau?" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Yah...lagipula aku tidak punya cowok."

"Apa Suigetsu akan suka datang ke pesta?" Ino menanyai Karin.

"Yah...dia akan selalu suka dengan hal yang berbau party." Karin menginformasikan tentang pacarnya.

"Oke Hinata, pesta tidak terlalu buruk." Ino memutuskan.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Gaara sudah berada di depan loker ku ketika bel pulang menggema, dia tidak pernah bisa memakai dasinya dengan rapih, seragamnya di biarkan keluar, lengannya yang berhias jam tangan hitam dibiarkan tersemat dalam saku celananya.

"Gaara-kun, sudah lama di sini?" Aku membuka pintu loker ku dan memasukan buku-buku dari tas ku yang berat.

"Baru lima menit." dia bersandar pada loker samping.

Aku memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, rambut merah padamnya, iris jade nya, wajah tampan itu. Apa dia benar pacar ku? Kalau saja aku tidak tahu malu, ingin sekali rasanya langsung memeluknya, melingkarkan lenganku diantara lehernya dan memandang dalam iris jade indah itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan ku?"

aku menggeleng "Tidak ada, hanya saja −" kalimatku terhenti, saat itu juga aku memberikan senyum nakal padanya.

"Hanya saja apa? Dan apa-apaan itu senyum mu?" Gaara mencoba untuk menahan diri.

"Kau tampan sekali. Dan aku suka." aku mengigit bibir bawahku, merasakan kepuasan saat melihat garis

Kemudian Gaara mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, memeriksa keadaan.

"Dasar kau."

setelah seruan itu terdengar, yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah bibir dingin Gaara yang menyentuh bibir ku.

Sekian menit selanjutnya aku sudah terlepas dari serangan 'monster' di hadapanku.

Aku meninju dadanya dengan pelan. "Dasar mesum." aku tak bisa menahan gejolak di perutku.

"Apa kau suka?" bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada ku.

"A-aku..."

"Kita lakukan lagi jika kau suka." Gaara mendekatkan lagi bibirnya.

Aku mendorong dadanya ketika aku menyadari ada seseorang ya mungkin melihat kami.

Gadis berambut pink berada di depan lokernya yang terletak jauh dari tempat aku dan Gaara berada.

"Ada apa?" Gaara kecewa.

"Dasar mesum." aku menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan telunjukku.

Aku berjalan meningalkan gedung sekolah dengan Gaara di sampingku. Sambil memikirkan apa gadis tadi melihat ku ciuman atau tidak?

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Tenten menguap tanpa menutupinya dengan telapak tangan, dan jelas hal ini membuat Ino memukulkan kipas lipatnya pada tangan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Jaga sikap mu." Ino memperingatkan.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa, Ino kadang terlihat seperti nyonya besar dari kalangan atas yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tata cara menjadi wanita anggun terbaik.

"Ngomong-ngomog dimana Karin?" Ino membentangkan kipasnya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan di depan lehernya.

"Mungkin sedang makan siang dengan Suigetsu." aku tidak ada jawaban lain selain memikirkan Karin yang sedang makan siang dengan pacarnya.

"Gak mungkin."

sebelum ada Karin di meja ini, sampai kapanpun perkumpulan kami akan terasa monoton, Tenten tidak memiliki banyak gosip yang dia ketahui, kalau aku, aku bahkan lebih parah lagi mengingat aku mantan dari kalangan siswa kurang populer yang jelas tidak akan pernah tega menyebarkan berita yang membuat seseorang tersakiti.

"Minna..." Seru Karin yang terburu-buru mendekati meja kami.

"Astaga...bisakah kau jangan berteriak." Ino bangkit sambil berkacak pinggang.

"INI GAWAT! GAWAT!" Karin memberi penekanan.

"Gawat apa?" Ino terlihat tak sabar untuk mengetahui berita baru.

"Ada anak baru." Karin mengatakannya dengan terengah-engah.

Aku menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Karin dan langsung di minum habis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning : typo, gaje, abal, craikpair**

"Lalu apanya yang gawat?" Ino semakin tidak sabar.

"Gawat karena anak baru itu mulai di sukai oleh para golongannya." jelas karin.

"Golongan tidak populer?" Ino berbicara dengan nada meremehkan.

Karin mengangguk "Tepat. Dan bukan hal itu saja, cewek itu punya wajah yang lumayan. Tidak sedikit cowok yang mulai menyukainya."

"Sepertinya ada yang mengajak perang." Ino memincingkan matanya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Ino-san." apa yang aku lakukan mengatakan ini? Ya ampun, aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak bersalah akan menderita karena siksaan kami. "dia hanya cewek biasa dari kalangan tidak populer. Sebutir kerikil tidak akan begitu mengganggu."

"Benar juga Ino, selama dia santai, mengapa kita tidak santai juga?" kata Tenten.

Aku lega karena ada yang menyetujui ku.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak takut?" Karin menaikkan sudut bibirnya "cewek itu sekelas dengan Gaara lho."

ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hati ku −dan aku rasa ini normal. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri, Gaara mencintaiku, tidak mungkin dia berpaling.

"Sudahlah Karin. Kita akan bertindak jika cewek itu macam-macam" perintah Ino.

aku menghembuskan napas lega mendengar kebijaksanaan Ino, aku tidak mau ada penderitaan lagi, aku tidak mau kalangan tidak populer di permainkan lagi.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita menemuinya dan 'say hello' pada si anak baru itu." tersirat senyuman licik di bibir Ino.

Rasanya jantungku ingin melejit keluar tatkala mendengar karin dan Tenten menyetujui.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan meja. Aku terbengong sebelum akhirnya Ino menyadarkan ku.

"Hinata. Ayo kita temui anak baru itu. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"I-iya. Ayo." aku bangkit dan mengikuti mereka.

Kami para cewek satelit tidak akan mungkin terlepas dari pandangan para siswa yang lain ketika kami berjalan melewati depan kelas mereka.

Langkah kami perlahan mendekati kelas Gaara −dan sialnya sekarang menjadi kelas gadis itu juga. Aku merasa was-was, berharap semoga Gaara tidak ada di kelas, karena dia memang tidak suka dengan apapun yang berbau penyiksaan. Aku jadi teringat akan bagaimana pertamakalinya aku bertemu Gaara. Setelah selesai menangisi buku ku yang berakhir di closet toilet, aku meninggalkan toilet dengan lemas dan tidak fokus pada keadaan sekitar. Aku menabrak Gaara yang sedang membawa segelas cappucino dan berhasil mengotori bajunya. Untungnya di memaafkan ku. Setelah kejadian itu kami sedikit dekat. Singkat cerita kami jadian. Gaara menyatakan cinta dengan cukup baik pada malam musim gugur.

"Halo Sakura. Selamat siang. Sudah menikmati makan siang mu?" Ino menyapa Sakura dengan sangat manis dan berarti ambigu.

"Oh. Ternyata memang ada anak baru ya?" Karin berkacak pinggang.

"Sial ya kami baru tahu sekarang." Tenten mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

Aku mengigit bibir. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu dengan gaya khas cewek satelit.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?" aku berkata dengan nada seangkuh mungkin yang aku bisa. Tanganku menyilang di bawah dada.

"Sa-sakura Haruno." jawab gadis itu.

"Nama yang bagus. Bersikap baiklah Sakura Haruno, kalau kau macam-macam, kau tahu kan? Kau akan−" Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan gerakan vertikal kipas lipatnya di leher.

Ledakan tawa Ino diperkuat oleh Tawa Karin dan tenten, sementara aku hanya bisa menampakkan senyum jahat.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, entah mengapa aku jadi merasa takut untuk bertemu Gaara −tepatnya merasa bersalah. Untung saja sore ini dia tidak ada di depan loker ku lagi, dan setelah aku cek layar ponsel ku −tidak ada email dari dia. Aku berhak bernapas lega untuk itu.

"Hinata."

Bahu ku menegang mendengar suara yang familiar dari balik bahu ku.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Apa kau yang melakukannya pada Sakura?" tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung menanyaiku dengan aksen tuduhan.

"Sakura?" apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak tahu atau apa.

"Anak baru itu. Geng mu menakutinya?"

"A-aku tidak melakukannya." aku mengelak, dan ini memang benar, aku tidak menakut-nakuti Sakura, aku hanya menanyai namanya.

"Aku tidak yakin." kata Gaara dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." suara ku memanja. Aku harap Gaara tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini.

"Kau yakin?" selidiknya.

"Gaara-kun tidak percaya pada ku ya?" aku cemberut.

Akhirnya pria di depan ku tersenyum tipis. Dia membawa ku kedalam rengkuhannya yang hangat. Aku merasakan Dia yang mencium kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak melakukannya." katanya damai.

"Gaara-kun harus di denda."

"Ha? Denda apa?" Dia melepaskan pelukannya untuk berbicara pada ku.

"Denda karena sudah menuduhku. Pokoknya harus traktir roti madu."

ia mendengus menahan tawa "Kau ada-ada saja. As you wish your majesty." ia membuka telapak tangan layaknya sang pangeran yang menyambut sang putri.

Tangannya menggamit tanganku. Dan kami meninggalkan gedung sekolahan secepat mungkin.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

"Ada apa sih?" Gaara mengamatiku dari balik cangkir espresso yang di pegangnya.

Aku senyum-senyum misterius untuk membuatnya lebih penasaran.

"Kau kenapa?" tangannya menyentuh pipi penuh ku.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" aku memainkan garpu dan menusuk-nusukan pada permukaan roti yang mengembang. Aku ingin sedikit permainan tebakan.

Gaara memutar bola mata, mengingatnya. "Umm...tanggal 5, memangnya ada apa?"

"Gaara-kun lupa ya." untuk sesaat aku mendadak tida suka roti madu di hadapanku.

Dia tertawa, lalu berhenti dan memandangku dengan seringai khas nya "Aku ingat sayang. Tapi aniversary kita kan besok. Tanggal 6."

"Aku ingin pesta."

"Apa ini denda karena aku pura-pura lupa?"

Aku menggeleng "Ini lebih tepatnya perayaan. Aku ingin Ino-san dan yang lainnya hadir."

"Aku lebih setuju menyebutnya traktiran makan malam."

"Apapun itu Gaara-kun. Aku ingin merayakannya."

"As you wish your majesty."

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke meja-meja lain, kira-kira setengah jumlah meja terisi. Area prasmanan berada di sebuah ruangan kecil dekat lobi utama, yang membuka ke beranda lebar berdinding kasa yang menghadap danau. Kami memilih untuk duduk di beranda.

Ino yang mengenakan gaun sepanjang lutut, duduk manis di samping Sasuke yang samasekali tidak terlhat formal dengan kaos hitam dan kalung berliontin Uchiha.

Karin datang tanpa Suigetsu, ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat Tenten.

Aku dengan Gaara yang sama tidak formal, Gaara memakai sweater hitam yang menutupi kaos merahnya.

"Ini memang bukan party ya?" Karin melancarkan protes pada ku.

"Sudahlah Karin, lagipula Gaara sepertinya bukan tipe cowok party." Ino memainkan kipas lipatnya.

"Yeah...Gomen, aku harus menjaga sikap." balas Gaara.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan api, menghisap rokok yang tersemat di bibirnya. "Anak walikota harus bisa menjaga nama baik." tambah Sasuke, lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Gaara mengangkat bahu.

"Karin. Kalau kau mau party yang seru. Datang saja di perayaan aniversary ku." Sasuke merengkuh pundak Ino, mendekatkannya pada bahu Sasuke "Iya kan Sayang?" lalu pria Uchiha itu mengecup kekasihnya.

Di balik meja, tanganku meraih lengan Gaara yang hangat. Karena aku malu untuk terlalu terbuka begitu. Gaara tersenyum.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku. Dan aku merasakan sensasi gelombang lambat di dalam perutku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat hari jadian kita yang ke 1 tahun." bisiknya.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Aku merasa bahwa menjadi cewek satelit lebih tidak penting daripada menjadi cewek biasa. Maksud ku apa bisa di sebut hal penting jika pada setiap pertemuan makan siang di meja populer,yang kita bahas hanyalah kesialan cewek kurang populer ataupun gosip terbaru di sekolah −seperti berita tentang kebenaran rumor minggu lalu bahwa Sari jatuh miskin karena harta orangtuanya di sita oleh bank.

"Sepertinya si Haruno itu gadis baik." Ino seperti sangat tertarik untuk membahas anak baru itu. Wajah cantiknya menengadah angkuh.

"Itu karena kau mengancamnya." Karin mengingatkan.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada seorang yang mulai berjalan menuju kerumunan meja kurang populer. Gadis itu −Haruno Sakura. Dia sepertinya habis mendapat masalah. Bercak-bercak tanah mengotori baju seragamnya. Dia mulai mengambil tissue untuk membersihkannya.

"Hey Mistress, coba lihat itu!" Seru Tenten.

Ino dan Karin ternganga melihat gadis pink di meja kurang populer. Kalau saja menganga itu tidak melanggar kode etik hidupnya mungkin saja Ino akan terus begitu.

"Sepertinya ada yang mendahului kita." Karin merasa kesal.

"Biarlah. Syukur kalau ada yang memberinya pelajaran. Jadi kita tidak harus repot-repot mengotori tangan kita." Ino memandangi kuku tangannya yang di warnai merah muda.

Dan jujur saja aku lega mendengarnya. Karena aku tidak harus melihat penyiksaan itu lagi.

Ino mulai melahap roti sfogliatelle (Roti berbentuk kerang dengan banyak lapisan)nya.

"Ino, sepertinya aku ingin menyapa si pinky itu." Karin menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu keras Karin-san." aku mengingatkan. Karena aku tidak mau mendapat masalah.

Karin yang tidak begitu mendengarkan ku akhirnya sudah berada di meja kurang populer. Semua siswa melihat ke arahnya.

"Wah...sepertinya kau habis bermain." Karin mengamati Sakura dari atas sampai bawah "bermain istana pasir bukan di sini tempatnya." Karin mengeluarkan tawa, memandang berkeliling untuk melihat apakah anak-anak lain ikut menyaksikan adegan komedi yang menakjubkan ini.

"Ya ampun, Mistress. Apa memang benar begitu?" suara prihatin Tenten yang palsu membahana di kafetaria. Ino tertawa −dan aku juga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya mengikuti.

"Hei Sakura. Gadis permen. Sudah ku bilang kalau kau mau selamat jangan berulah."

kalimat Ino barusan menyiratkan seolah-olah kami lah yang melakukannya. Aku memilih untuk diam dan menjadi penonton acara pertunjukan yang di bintangi Karin.

Sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk, persis seperti yang pernah aku lakukan dulu saat cewek satelit memainkan dramanya pada diri ku.

.

.

|Girlfriend|


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warning : gaje, typo, craikpair, newbie

"Aku dengar ada sedikit keributan di Kafetaria." Gaara mulai menyalakan kontak mobilnya −hari ini dia membawa mobil.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan menjelaskan −mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit berbohong.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Apa itu benar?" ia melirik sebentar seperti memastikan apa aku sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." aku mengulang dengan nada pelan.

Gaara memijit keningnya "Aku tidak mau kau melakukan yang lebih jauh."

ah...percuma saja, dia seperti tidak mempercayai ku, dan sejak kapan itu terjadi? Apa dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan Sakura? −persetan. Aku menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras ketika aku sudah menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang rumah ku. Tanpa mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa kembali' Gaara langsung meninggalkan ku.

Kamarku tampak sangat berantakan dengan buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajar dan benang wol berwarna merah padam dengan sulaman yang baru dikerjakan sedikit. Aku membereskan buku dan berpikir 'mungkin aku harus menyelesaikan sulaman nya.'

setelah membersihkan diri, aku mengambil posisi enak di atas kasur, memulai untuk sulaman selanjutnya −aku ingin membuat sweater hangat karena sebentar lagi musim dingin.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang akan memakai sweater buatan ku −tentu saja Gaara, siapa lagi? Aku sangat sibuk mencintainya sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan cowok lain.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Hari-hari terasa semakin cepat. Aku sudah bersama cewek satelit lagi dan lagi-lagi di Kafetaria. Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tidak melihat Sakura lagi di sini, malangnya gadis itu.

"Hei Mistress. Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun. Jadi sorry ya aku tidak bisa haha-hihi di sini."

"Haah...gak asik kau Ino." Karin kesal "Kalau begitu. Aku juga mau makan siang dengan Suigetsu saja ah."

"Curang." seru Tenten "Ya sudah. Aku ke perpustakaan saja."

"Mungkin aku juga akan menemui Gaara-kun."

dan setelah itu kami berpencar.

Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin untuk menemui Gaara −mengingat kejadian kemarin. Mungkin dia marah pada ku. Dan untuk alasan tertentu aku tidak bersalah, aku hanya menyaksikan dan tidak ikut mengata-ngatai Sakura −walaupun aku ikut tertawa sih. Dan oke mungkin disini letak rasa bersalahku.

Aku melihat Gaara yang muncul dari belokan di depan ku. Aku pikir ini hanya halusinasi karena aku sedang memikirkannya. Dia tidak sendiri, karena selang beberapa detik kemudian ada seorang gadis yang membuntutinya −gadis yang ku kenal.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ditambah tatapan tajam dari Gaara membuat nyali ku menciut.

"Gaara-kun?" aku melirik gadis dibelakangnya. Gadis itu basah kuyup seperti habis tercebur di kolam atau semacamnya, aku mengamati lebih detail lagi, air yang membasahinya bahkan lebih kotor dari air kolam ikan di belakang sekolah, bisa jadi itu air yang sudah di campur lumpur dan mungkin telur −mengapa aku berpikir telur? Itu karena baunya amis.

Aku menelan ludah, menyingkirkan pikiran apakah aku pantas jika aku mengatakan ini "Sakura-san, apa yang terjadi?" saat itu aku berharap semoga Ino dan yang lainnya tidak tahu.

"Hentikan semua ini Hinata. Cukup." suara Gaara bahkan terdengar tidak bersahabat −apa hanya perasaan ku saja?.

Saat aku melirik sang gadis kembali, dia sudah tertunduk meneteskan air mata.

"Hentikan apa Gaara-kun? Apa maksud Gaara-kun?"

aku melihat secara langsung dan hampir tidak percaya, kekasih ku menggamit tangan gadis itu dan pergi begitu saja seolah aku tak pernah ada.

Mereka mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan ku..

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." aku berbicara pada saluran telepon.

"..."

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukannya." kata ku pasrah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengulang kalimat yang sama, tapi nampaknya lawan bicara ku tak mau mempercayai bahkan hanya sekedar menanggapi pun tidak.

"Tapi mereka bilang bahwa kau yang menyuruh mereka untuk mengerjai Sakura."

Siapa lagi itu? Mereka siapa? Aku bahkan tidak bertemu secara khusus dengan siapapun, aku terlalu sibuk menjadi satelit yang mengorbit pada planet Ino.

"Mereka siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukannya."

tuut...salurannya terputus −lebih tepatnya, Gaara menutup teleponnya.

Aaarrggh...aku mencengkeram erat kepala ku yang mulai terasa berat. Air mata ku membuncah keluar dari sudut mata. Apapun itu asal jangan mengambil Gaara dari ku. Aku benar-benar mencintai cowok itu bahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar mencintai. Tolong jangan ambil dia dari ku. Aku mohon. Aku mohon.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, dan aku semakin jauh dengan Gaara. Dia sudah tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku apalagi menunggu ku di loker sepulang sekolah. Yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, kabar bohong tentang putusnya hubungan kami sudah tersebar luas. Dan karena kabar itu aku berada di sini, di kafetaria meja populer.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan cara memuakkan itu?" wajah Ino mengeras.

Harus ku akui, walaupun kadang cewek satelit itu terasa menyebalkan, tapi mereka benar-benar setia kawan.

"Aku teringat pada 'dia'." tenten memberi penekanan "Rival mu sewaktu SMP itu Ino."

"Ayolah Mistress. Kita beri pelajaran." Karin sudah tak sabar

"Apa mungkin itu 'Shion'?" Ino mengedarkan pandangan pada kami "Tapi mengapa Hinata yang dia incar?"

"Sederhana saja. Shion membenci segala yang berhubungan dengan mu. Dan Hinata teman kita. Dia akan tetap senang jika siapapun di antara kita berempat akan terkena sial. Karena kita teman mu, Ino." papar Tenten.

"Sial." dahi Ino berkerut. Ia bangkit dan memerintahkan "Ayo Mistress. Kita beri dia pelajaran."

dan untuk hal semacam ini, Karin adalah orang yang paling bersemangat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari Shion dan para satelitnya. Seperti musuh alami, Ino dan Shion saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi kau yang mengacau?" Ino berkacak pinggang.

Pandangan Shion meredup, seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah tak berdosa. Wajah imut yang di buatnya membuat ku tidak tahan untuk menghajar dia yang telah memakai namaku untuk kepentingan pribadi.

"Ino-chan, mengapa kau sangat kasar. Aku takut." katanya dengan nada lembut yang di buat-buat.

Ino mendengus kesal "Berhenti mengacau dengan ku Shion. Atau kau akan menyesal."

"Oh...baiklah Yamanaka-sama. Kalau begitu, mungkin kau juga akan menyesal jika kau mengacau dengan ku." Shion menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan gambar Ino dan Sasuke yang berpose 'tak biasa'. Seketika mata Ino terbelalak, wajahnya memucat.

"Menyedihkan Shion!" Seru ku kesal dan tidak biasanya "Cara mu klise sekali ha?!"

Shion tertawa puas di ikuti para satelitnya.

"Ini bukan era kuno! Tidak usah menggunakan cara klise!" Karin menimpali.

Aku berhenti ketika Ino mengangkat tangannya −mengisyaratkan berhenti. Ia masih terdiam. Dengan ekspresi poker face ia berbalik meninggalkan Shion dan satelitnya. Tentu saja kami dapat mendengar tawa kemenangan Shion.

.

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Aku tidak pulang bersama Gaara, dan sepertinya Ino juga tidak pulang bersama Sasuke. Akhirnya kami malah pulang bersama. Ino menjadi lebih diam dari yang biasanya. Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah, semua ini karena Ino membelaku, pada akhirnya Ino mendapat masalah baru.

"Gomen ne,Ino-san."

"Ini salah ku. Bodohnya aku." Ino meruntuki diri sendiri. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil.

"Memangnya mengapa bisa foto itu sampai pada Shion?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini gara-gara Sasuke baka yang selalu mempunyai ide gila untuk memotret hal pribadi." Ia menyalahkn pacarnya.

Aku berheti, langkahku secara otomatis terhenti ketika melihat Gaara pulang bersama Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat. Secepat itukah Gaara?

Ino menepuk pundak ku. "Sepertinya kau harus mulai memikirkan untuk membuka buku baru."

kalau itu berarti 'ganti pacar' maka jawaban ku 'tidak'.

"Cepat sekali ya? Dasar laki-laki." Cibir Ino.

aku mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Lagipula, aku kira si Sakura itu tidak akan mengganggu. Ternyata..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari pesona Gaara-kun." kata ku lemas. Dan itu fakta.

"Yeah...putra walikota itu memang mempesona sih." Ino menyetujui.

"Wah...tadinya aku rekam saja perkataan mu tadi. Ku tunjukkan pada Sasuke biar dia tahu." aku mencoba untuk menghibur Ino.

Ia tertawa "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia cemburu. Lucu sekali." Ino menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa lepas..

.

|Girlfriend|

.

.

Semua siswa di Konoha Gakuen sudah menyangka bahwa aku memang benar-benar di putuskan Gaara. Dan Sakura itu sangat beruntung bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki ku.

"Gaara-kun,tunggu. Aku mau bicara." aku menarik lengan Gaara.

Gaara menanggapi dengan enggan.

"Mengapa kita menjadi jauh?"

"Karena kau yang memintanya."

"Aku tidak melakukannya." aku bersikeras untuk membela diri.

"Aku dengar geng mu itu pandai bersandiwara."

setelah melancarkan sindiran itu, ia pergi tanpa beban meninggalkan ku. Gaara benar-benar sudah membenci ku. Aku rasa wajar saja jika aku mulai membenci Sakura.

Aku berani bertaruh, siswa Konoha Gakuen yang mengamati ku sekarang tidak lagi menyiratkan tatapan 'wah...itu Hinata, beruntung sekali berteman dengan Ino dan menjadi populer', jika di artikan, tatapan mereka mungkin menjadi 'wah...itu Hinata, malang sekali pacarnya di rebut oleh orang tidak populer'

Ini kekalahan −ku rasa. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas dan melupakan masalah percintaan yang sudah retak. Gaya berjalanku sudah tidak menggambarkan cewek satelit lagi −mungkin lebih tepatnya gaya berjalan kekalahan. Di tengah lamunan ku seseorang menabrak ku −atau aku yang menabrak? Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu bahwa dia Sakura, gadis itu sudah berada di dekat ku.

Lonjakan rasa kesal tiba-tiba bermunculan tak beraturan, banyak yang ingin aku katakan pada gadis itu, apapun itu yang intinya 'Jauhi Gaara!'.

"Sakura." kata ku tajam.

"Gomen Hinata-san."

Gomen? gomen untuk apa? gomen untuk menabrak ku? Atau gomen untuk mengambil Gaara?

Hampir saja kalimat itu keluar kalau aku tidak buru-buru menelannya kembali.

Ahh...tidak ada gunanya mengata-ngatai dia, toh nanti akan membuat hubunganku tambah retak saja dengan Gaara. Aku melewatinya, membuang kesempatan emas untuk memaki-maki gadis yang merebut lelaki ku.

Sepertinya kontak batin antara cewek satu geng sangat kuat layaknya saudara kandung, atau memang karena jaringan informasi Karin yang luasnya keterlaluan. Dalam waktu sesingkat ini mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa 'Gaara perhatian pada Sakura.' 'Aku tidak di percaya lagi.' 'Dan kemungkinan besar hubungan akan berakhir.'

Saat aku membuka ponsel ku, 3 email berhasil masuk dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Ino, Tenten, Karin :

'Mistress Hyuuga...Jadi berita itu benar ya? (OAO)'

Aku membalas seadanya.

'Jawabannya ada dua, bisa iya dan bisa tidak. Iya karena aku dan Gaara sudah semakin menjauh. Dan tidak karena kami tidak putus.'

aku tidak mengerti ada kekuatan apa di balik 'bercerita', hanya saja setelah menceritakan sedikit saja efeknya lumayan juga, aku merasa beban ku agak ringan. Ino, Tenten, Karin...kalian memang teman.

Ino

'Mistress. Kafetaria. Pulang sekolah. Oke?'

Senyumanku muncul kembali membaca email dari Ino. Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk kan?

 **TBC..**

 _ **Gemini sayang : aku belum pernah publish ini di ffn kalo publish di fb pernah, ini ori ku sendiri kok :) dan makasih udah reviewnya silahkan jadiin favorit :) arigatou**_


End file.
